User talk:Himynameisbobbyjoe
Himyn a me is bob by joe? WTF? --71.229.204.25 01:25, 17 October 2007 (CEST) :Just go with it. Lord Belar 01:26, 17 October 2007 (CEST) ::Maybe he just misspelled it, or it's French. Hymen ami is Bob by Joe. Hymen friend is Bob by Joe? --71.229.204.25 01:29, 17 October 2007 (CEST) Im asz so if u read it fast.. thats how fast i say it :Hi my name is Bobby joe... - Rawrawr 21:33, 27 October 2007 (CEST) ::There ya go! finally Himynameisbobbyjoe 03:31, 28 October 2007 (CET) :::I read it like that first time xd. - Rawrawr 03:35, 28 October 2007 (CET) :::: you = winner Himynameisbobbyjoe 03:47, 28 October 2007 (CET) Lol @ Hymen ami is Bob by Joe. [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 03:50, 28 October 2007 (CET) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9f-lXqUZ18 imo. - Krowman 20:26, 7 November 2007 (CET) :Dude your my new hero... that song is 1337 sysop... Himynameisbobbyjoe 00:35, 8 November 2007 (CET) What the Eff is IMO?! Omg what is Imo you happy little gremlins?? Himynameisbobbyjoe 23:19, 1 November 2007 (CET) :sadaasfasadasafdasa in my opinion sasadasfasdasadasaafda –Ichigo724 05:37, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::I thought so... it so clear to me now.. thx :p Himynameisbobbyjoe 00:25, 3 November 2007 (CET) Btw, about your weaponsets, you use 25 set, not 35 set(-5 energy ^ 50), so e-burns/e-surge and pleak doesn't kill you. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 14:30, 22 January 2008 (EST) :hmm what did i put? o my bad 35 himynameisbobbyjoe 14:32, 22 January 2008 (EST) Wow wtf admins?? U f****ing delete my trial build before even trying it u.... Isnt the whole point in PvX to actually TEST builds as oppose to just saying... it blows... Himynameisbobbyjoe 00:57, 4 November 2007 (CET) Point me to the build and I'll move it to your userspace if you want. Tycn 01:03, 4 November 2007 (CET) :got deleted (next build i think of ill let u know) thx 4 the offer tho Himynameisbobbyjoe 01:52, 4 November 2007 (CET) ::I can restore it for you. Tycn 02:03, 4 November 2007 (CET) :::U'll laugh at me... but its a critsacythe build called ummm. A/D Way of the Scythe... dont laugh too hard and kill me... but it actually works and im jus tpissed how no1 actually tries them .... Himynameisbobbyjoe 02:34, 4 November 2007 (CET) ::::Moved to User:Himynameisbobbyjoe/A/D Way of the Scythe. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 07:47, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::::Love you man Himynameisbobbyjoe 14:42, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Ha ha, critscythe! Oh, sorry. :P Lord Belar 01:22, 7 November 2007 (CET) clarify? can you clarify the comment you made on my page, cause it lacks real grammer and stuff...-- mangleD(T/ ) 22:38, 5 November 2007 (CET) :Ah LOL yes this is me with the sick hair, and I don't think you should BUY Reason... if you see what i mean...-- mangleD(T/ ) 23:35, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::Yes But if I were to say... Find it somewhere? Is it worth putting on my garbage comp? Himynameisbobbyjoe 01:19, 7 November 2007 (CET) Build talk:Mo/W Zealous Stanced Monk Hi, your comment is not constructive and I'm sure it will not help the author. I'm sure the author would be glad if you could supply constructive criticism and suggest something to help the build. Thankyou.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 22:53, 21 November 2007 (CET) SoI Me used it (they were like rank 20) — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 23:01, 8 January 2008 (EST) :Didn't they lose that match? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:03, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::Nope — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 23:35, 8 January 2008 (EST) :::They prob did 199.235.123.239 12:58, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::Fail less. SoI has been ran loads in gvg. - Rawrawr 17:30, 9 January 2008 (EST) Aren't Me those scrubs that were bad at sinsplit? Oh okay. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 17:37, 9 January 2008 (EST) :Party on my page ! and the these is SoI is bad. Chris 19:09, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::SoI isn't bad, if you say it's bad, you're a bad player. Only thing you can say about it that it's not worthing taking it, since if it does get shutdowned you have a useless char. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 05:27, 23 January 2008 (EST) Signature As per PvX:SIGN, your signature (the "Nickname" field in preferences) must "clearly identify the user". So having it as 'Chris' doesn't work since your username is not chris or anything remotely resembling it :) ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:17, 9 January 2008 (EST) :DELETE ME! himynameisbobbyjoe 19:55, 12 February 2008 (EST) lol All top 100s weaponswap for every cast, or they are baed =\ 84.9.10.165 15:17, 10 January 2008 (EST) :Unfortunately not true. Most of the top 100 monks idle in their prot set and just shield set/heal set when needed. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:38, 10 January 2008 (EST) ::'or they are baed =\' 84.9.10.165 15:38, 10 January 2008 (EST) :::Lol at eF, why the fuck did they sell that guild to a bunch of PvE scrubs? O and if monks dont weapon cast in top 100, its a waste of a tormented shield :p himynameisbobbyjoe 14:17, 11 January 2008 (EST) ::::It takes you 1 week to learn it, then it's standard that you use it. How come only top100 can do that, even pve scrubs can do. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 05:54, 17 January 2008 (EST) Wee well random questions since I need some tips for monking <.> What are the weapon sets supposed to be for like general arena and HA pvp <.> Never really got it down and im trying to improve so bash me if you want just asking.--Shadow Sin 19:36, 3 March 2008 (EST) :Okie dokes and a +30/-2 high energy set as emergency right? and the +5/20% set... whats that useful for again X.x never really got the usage of the f1,2,3,4 sets so I used to run 25 energy set, 35energy, 42 energy and 72 energy I think <.>Oh and another question <.> For arenas and HA is it both staff or one staff for arena, and 40/40 for HA? <.> Sorry if I'm getting annoying just curious and like to learn more monking stuffShadow Sin 00:30, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::Ok I get it! So to clarify: 25 energy set for monking and when under melee trains, 40/40 for anything with more than 1/4 cast, 20% enchant staff on any enchant, not patient spirit, and a +30/-2 energy set for emergency situations. --Shadow Sin 19:39, 4 March 2008 (EST) :::Ok! so ive got it down. now whats standard set for HA monks xD--Shadow Sin 19:49, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::::k cause I got laughed at when I asked if the set was 35 energy or 25--Shadow Sin 20:18, 5 March 2008 (EST) Yellow Way Hey, I saw your post on the yellow way talk page. I wanted to say that the build really is fun. Minus and I typically try to get out and yellow at least once a week. We love to take people. Since you said you would have trouble finding people, please feel free to PM Minus or I in game, we'd be happy to take you along!Darith Kaulk 14:47, 20 January 2008 (EST) Hah... I know j00. Ranger of Elibe. :) ~Griffin :HuH???? himynameisbobbyjoe 21:32, 4 February 2008 (EST) Stupid motrher fucker.. i love this guy (himy)199.235.123.239 12:34, 5 February 2008 (EST) :umm thx? himynameisbobbyjoe 13:51, 5 February 2008 (EST) So I herd u liek Dutch on Unexist's page. Then http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Morphon/Dutch_Club, imo. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:16, 14 February 2008 (EST) ;o ups ur bad Rawrawr 12:19, 15 April 2008 (EDT)